Making up for Lost Time
by Mable
Summary: Five and Eight decide to waste a bit of time while they wait for two others to awaken. During this time, Eight decides to make up for lost time, and address Five in a way he hasn't in quite some time. 5x8 Oneshot


**Mable: This is a request fic for Allyson! I hope you enjoy it and that I made it to fit your request. ^-^ I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Making up for Lost Time<strong>_

"You want to go do it again?" Five opened his optic and rolled over to look at the other Stitchpunk in the bed. "Hmm?" He asked softly. They had only just went to bed after an exhausting day of normal tasks when the other suggested this. After such a tiring day a few days ago, Five had only just been able to return to normal activities, but he wasn't too tired. Especially when he knew what Eight was asking. He saw that mischievous look and smiled a little, "I don't know if we should… It's a bit late."

"It's not that late." He insisted, "And we'll be quiet. I'd like to see 'em." Five smiled a bit at this. "I would too." Then he chuckled, "We just saw them and we're already missing them." They waited a bit before the Guard put an arm around the younger, "You feeling better? You looked tired today." Five nodded, "Yeah, I was a little." Then exhaled, "We should let them sleep. They're probably tired." Then perked a bit with a smile, "But they shouldn't be asleep long. We'll just wait until they wake up again."

There was a short while when neither said anything and merely laid there beside each other. Then, suddenly, Eight's arms were sliding around Five's midsection and the one eyed male inhaled sharply. "Eight, wait, we haven't since- Maybe we should just talk?" He offered softly, trying to come with any other solution than the one Eight was offering. It had only been a few days and while Five would love to exert himself with Eight he was more than a little fearful to do so. Especially if they were waiting for the twins to awaken and planning to go visit them.

Soft kisses began to litter his shoulder and Five sucked his lip in and bit down upon it. Eight could make things difficult for him. "I- uh- I was talking to Two today." He began, hoping that this would distract Eight, "He said that- ah!- that he- uh- was planning to try doing something- something with the throne. For One and his anniversary- Eight, I can't talk with you doing that." He practically begged as Eight's hands slid around him. One deciding to feel over his thigh while the other went to play with his buttons, "One thinks he's gonna forget."

So that was what Eight wanted. To continue the conversation so that Five could embarrass himself further. But Five had no other choice but to continue. "He has it written down. Anyway, he said that the throne needed to be reupholstered and-." He gave a small squeaking noise as Eight's thumb began to slide over the top button in rhythmic circles. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did and Five stopped to bite upon his lip once again, sure that he was eventually going to tear it. Eight didn't stop and merely prodded Five, "Tell me more. What else are you going to do?"

"Well…" Five started to get out before failing and ending in simply shivering as Eight pulled him onto his back and started to slide above him. His mouth now addressed the front of Five's neck as he struggled to get words out, "I- well- you see- I just missed- I missed spending so much time with Two that I would love to just work on something, even if it is a throne, anything would be fine, anything- Eight, please _stop._" He instructed and Eight chuckled a little. He would have stopped if he actually thought Five meant it, but it was clear to him that Five's protests weren't completely present.

"Come on, Button. Just want to touch you a bit. You've been out of commission for a good few months." He pointed out and the Healer was merely surprised that Eight used the word 'commission'. Then asked, "And the twins?" Eight continued, "If they wake up we'll run in there. For now, let me just touch you a bit." Five finally started to give in and slowly relaxed against the pillows. "Alright. Just a little bit." Eight was triumphant and used his victory to inspire his next movements, but did murmur, "I'd still like to hear what's going on with Two."

He suggested, wanting to hear the other's voice continuing onwards, the soft noises being intoxicating. Five decided to go through with such, "Two already has the fabric for it. It's- ah- that's- it's burgundy. You know, a reddish purple and-." He groaned as part of his top button was taken into Eight's mouth and softly tugged. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to cause a sharp moan and a sweet pang of pleasure. Five was practically lost at Eight's touches; the Guard knew had to use his hands, that was definitely for sure.

Then Eight started to unbutton Five and he began to feel heat spread across his cheeks. He needed to keep speaking because he was too meek to stay quiet as Eight eyed his insides, which were now alit with a soul whose interest was clearly piqued. Five continued trying to speak, "I found some fabric to make into clothes for the twins. It's very soft and very- Creator Eight!" There returned the mouth, again pressing through his soul and onto his inner metals, both of which were now tingling and twitching in pleasure.

"Eight, please." Five was begging, holding the back of Eight's head steady, and slowly losing himself as he felt the mouth massage his most sensitive parts. Five was growing louder but knew the risk because of who was in the next room over. The twins would hear and awaken, and Five didn't exactly want that. He wanted to see them but not because he awoke them. That changed when a familiar warmth was beginning to grow and Five knew what was coming. It had been so long since he last was at the edge like this. So long since he was able to be touched.

Eight was doing it strictly for Five's pleasure because when the Healer spoke with a quick, "I'm almost- almost there." the Guard didn't stop. The glow of the soul was growing brighter and all Five wanted was to be finished. Was to hit the end and reach the building pleasure. His hands grabbed at the back of Eight's head and he was nearly sobbing in need. "Oh, Eight, please! I need it, now, please Eight!" The Guard was more than happy to oblige and pressed further in, allowing his hands to brush through Five's soul in rhythmic patterns.

Then Five was there, nearly screaming, and calling out in pure pleasure. White was at his vision and he was sure that he probably was grabbing Eight tight enough that he maybe hurting him. Then he slowly started to come down, slowly falling from the high, and Eight moved upwards to claim his mouth with his own. Five was panting, laying exhausted on the bed but feeling completely fulfilled. It was great to have Eight over him again. Petting him and stroking him in a romantic fashion and actually being able to go farther than they had been recently.

That was when, suddenly, there came a shrill noise through the wall. A soft voice crying into the night and Five gasped in realization. Especially once he heard another voice beginning to chime in. "We woke them!" he cried out and then practically threw Eight off of him before sliding out and rushing out the door. It was amazing what energy he had once he had heard the cries from the other room. He dashed through the door into the dimly lit room. Only lit by a bulb from the strand of lights that led into the hallway, one that was already dimmed by a cloth hung over it, Five stared into the room.

A single bed resided in the back of the room, but it was not a normal bed. It was smaller and surrounded by bars. In fact, the entire room seemed to be different from any other rooms, with bright coloring and furniture. Five approached the bed and looked inside. In a bedding of fabric, pillows, and plush toys with wide smiles were two small forms that were both clearly in distress. Matching shovel-like feet and pale burlap, with small hands and a single button on each front. The only thing that could tell them apart was their faces.

The one that seemed to have been awoken by his wailing twin and still somewhat asleep had a dark mark around his left optic that almost resembled a patch; this was Fifty-Eight. The other was the one who heard Five and was awoken, with three small marks upon his mouth; this was Eighty-Five. Five smiled at them both, "It's okay. Papa's here." He could hear Eight coming into the room and lifted the twins in his grasp, both still being fussy at being awoken, and clearly not planning to go to sleep on their own.

Five smiled to Eight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop, I just…" Eight approached and dismissed it, "We can pick it up some other time." Then reached into his mate's arm for the closest baby, Fifty-Eight. The small twin responded well to his father and curled into his grasp. Meanwhile, Five sat down in the small rocking chair in the corner of the room, holding the fussier baby close. He rocked him as he saw Two do to his own child, Twenty-One, humming the soft lyrics to 'Somewhere over the Rainbow' to the infant until his wails became soft noises, then drifted asleep.

They certainly slept a lot, being only a few days old, but that was alright. Five reached out to signal to Eight he could take the other and Eight tucked it into his grasp. He watched as his smaller mate continued to gently rock and hold their children close to him before noticing that Five was clearly still unbuttoned. "Here." He softly murmured and reached forward to button him. Five smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before continuing humming. After a few minutes the babies were asleep and Five was merely watching them while Eight reached in to stroke their heads and touch their tiny fists.

Five finally went to tuck the babies back in bed. Eight took them in his arms and placed them into the crib as Five stood. They both tucked in the twins who quickly latched to each other, holding onto each other, and Five placed the blanket around them. Eight grabbed some of the toys and placed them around so that they were completely surrounded. The parents then slipped out into the hall and shut the curtain closed. The Healer smiled to his mate, "I think we were what woke them."

Eight chuckled and almost teasingly pointed out, "You were getting rather loud back there." The other looked embarrassed and the Guard leaned down and gently claimed his lips, a hand stroking over the other's warm cheek. When he pulled back he added, "Love when you get loud. Let's me hear your voice a bit more." The burlap one was obviously flattered and added, "Well, maybe we could… Work with both of our voices." Eight raised a brow and Five explained, "Maybe, Eight, we should go back to our room, now that the twins are asleep…"

He paused before finishing, "Maybe I could, well, try to return the favor, and maybe we could try to make up for lost time?" He suggested and Eight was immediately wanting it. It was all that he wanted was to be ahold of Five and to mate with him once again. Five smiled to the male before heading back towards his room, beckoning the other to follow before disappearing inside. Eight eagerly followed and it was all that the two could do to keep their voices down to not wake the babies again.

Not that they would mind going to see the twins again. After all, that was what they were waiting for, wasn't it?

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: Once again, Allyson, I hope you enjoy and would be glad to do more requests in the future! I hope everyone enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
